Stratagem
by Jarakrisafis
Summary: Challenge fic from Tok’ra Resistance. How does a young Queen find a mate, organise a rebellion and deal with wayward travellers? All while trying to survive amongst the backstabbing and intrigue in a Goa’uld court.


How does a young Queen find a mate, organise a rebellion and deal with wayward travellers? All while trying to survive amongst the backstabbing and intrigue in a Goa'uld court. Challenge fic from Tok'ra Resistance.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author.

* * *

_host/symbiote speaking internally_

**Giza Plateau, in the Reign of Supreme Lord Ra 3000BC**

My symbiote stopped at an intersection of several corridors to allow several heavily laden slaves to go past. She narrowed our eyes as one of the slaves stumbled and dropped his bundle, letting its contents spill out. She quickly stepped forward, pinning him against the wall. "Worthless Human." She spat as I felt him press something against my robes. She quickly palmed the scroll as she let him drop to the floor.

"Clear this and move on." She commanded before she continued on down the corridor, quickly tucking the papyrus into a fold in our robes.

Hearing several more sets of footsteps approaching she slid into an alcove and pressed backwards. I held my breath as several sets of footsteps got closer and low voices could be heard. I mentally frowned as I was unable to understand the language. We caught a glance of the people as they passed. Three slaves and a Jaffa guard. My symbiote let out the breath she had been holding and moved forwards, rubbing places which had been pressed into sharp points on the statue located in the alcove. She turned and glared at the inanimate object.

_That was strange. I was sure I had learnt all the languages which are spoken here_. I spoke up from my corner of my mind.

_It didn't sound like anything I know either_. She mused as she continued towards our quarters.

She palmed open our quarters and slid into the main room. She placed the scroll at the bottom of a small chest and relocked it. _We can look at it when we get back from court tonight_. she said as she spotted the dress that lay over a chair. If you could call such small scraps of material a dress. The first law I would enact if we ever did manage to organise a rebellion and get rid of Ra would be to ban court feasts.

_It could be worse_, my symbiote pointed out. _At least this time it isn't one of mother's designs._

_True_. I agreed as I gave an involuntary shiver. Hathors' clothing left little to the imagination.

_Where did you put the_…

_On the table_. I said, anticipating her question as she struggled to do up the last clasp on my back.

_All ready_. She said after a moment of contorting my body. She moved over to the table and slid the metal and amber sheath over my palm.

Even walking as slowly as possible, the main hall was only a few minutes away. I felt my symbiote take a deep breath and smooth out the silky material we were wearing before she stepped into the elegantly carved hall. Several high ranking Lords immediately began to converge on us.

_How many times do I have to say I don't want a mate_? she moaned to me before beginning to diplomatically fend of her suitors.

_Finally_. I said as she managed to find an isolated corner without anybody following. She sipped at a drink she had absently accepted from a slave.

_Father is leaving_.

I mentally cheered as I watched Ra sweep out of the room with his following of slaves and guards. _Make for a doorway_. I said as several other Goa'uld began to drift in that direction. After all, once the power has left the room there isn't that much reason to stay.

The Jaffa guards at the door fell silent as we approached, but not soon enough for us to have overheard the last sentence.

I felt my symbiote frown as we swept back down the corridors. _An invisible object in the desert? We have to go see._

_How can something be invisible?_ I asked as we once again entered our room.

My symbiote shrugged as she headed over to the chest to retrieve the message she had left earlier.

I mentally blinked as I read the scrawled message. It was short and to the point.

Several strangers had appeared and wished to remove Ra from power.

_Do you think they were the ones in the Palace?_

_Probably_. I agreed. _Deal with it tomorrow._

_Fine_. She said as she pulled out a Zat'nik'tel from the bottom of a pile of clothing and disposed of the message before slipping into bed.

_Morning_. I was sure I had only just gone to sleep

_Must you be so cheerful?_ I asked as I took in the morning sunlight and large expanse of sand around us, wondering if I would ever get used to waking up to the feeling that I was already moving.

_Nearly there_. She said as we scrambled up a wall of sand behind two Jaffa, _the guards said it was just over this one._

_Intriguing_. She said as she paused at the top of the ridge. I had to agree, it looked like a perfectly symmetrical cave on one side of the next dune. _Very intriguing_. she added as we stopped at the edge of a flattened area of sand and reached a hand out. It seemed to flicker for a second or two before it met a cool metal surface. She pulled back startled.

"My Lady."

We turned to look at the Jaffa.

"Lord Ra is coming, you should not be here."

"Thank you." The Jaffa nodded.

_Best take the long route_. I said. _I wouldn't want to run into your father on the way back._

My symbiote nodded. _We should go see what that note was about_.

We slipped amongst the slave tents with an ease born of practise, easily avoiding any Jaffa guards. Our entrance to one of the tents went unnoticed by its occupants who continued to converse in low tones. My symbiote cleared my throat. Everybody spun to face us. We slowly raised an inquiring eyebrow as several zat'nik'tels were levelled at us.

"Diane." One of the slaves said with obvious relief, addressing me not my symbiote, as he waved a hand at the others to lower the weapons.

I slid into control of my body and gave my cousin a quick hug. "Katep? What happened? Where's Selatis?

My cousin looked at the floor for a moment before he looked back at me. "He's dead. Ra did not like our offering."

I ground my teeth. Too many of my family had died at the hands of the Goa'uld. I too would have died, if a Jaffa Priestess hadn't had an accident, forcing the one she carried to be joined with me before she was fully mature. Allowing me to guide and teach her before she reached maturity and the genetic memories passed down from her mother influenced her.

"So who are they?" I asked to relieve some of the tension, motioning towards his guests, a woman and two other men who were looking confused, and a younger man who had a look of concentration on his face.

"They arrived two days ago. They say they are from the East"

I frowned. "There were no caravans seen to arrive. They cannot have travelled on foot through the desert."

Katep shrugged as he sat down. "They will not say."

"I see." I said as I found a place to sit. The woman beside me flinched and said something to the others in the language I had heard in the palace. I frowned as I once again found several Zat'nik'tels being pointed at me.

"Katep, she is one of the 'Gods'." The youngest of the men warned with a strange accent.

Katep held up his hands. "I can explain Daniel." He said quickly. "She is not like Ra."

I was given a rather sceptical look as the younger man, Daniel translated for his companions. The weapons lowered but stayed within reach.

"You say you would help us fight Ra?" Katep asked quickly. The young man nodded. "Then you must understand that we have been organising for such a fight for several years." He stopped to allow the other man to translate before continuing. "This is my cousin Diane; she is the one who made us believe it might be possible to defeat Ra."

"Her being a Goa'uld doesn't make you think it might be a trap?"

I opened my mouth to object to the insinuation that we would alert Ra to the rebellion, but Katep beat me to it.

"Egeria has placed her life in jeopardy many times to save us from discovery."

"Egeria?" Daniel asked as he stared at me with a look of surprise.

_May I?_

_Of course_. I replied, letting my head dip slightly so we didn't startle anybody.

"You know of me?"Egeria asked curiously.

"Ah, you could say that." He said with a slight smile.

"How so?"

"It's complicated. We need to discuss a few things." Daniel said.

"I see. May I know the names of your companions?" I asked as we had not yet been introduced.

"Sorry, ah, this is Samantha," he said gesturing at the blonde haired woman. "Jack." One of the two men lifted a hand and said something I didn't recognise. "And this is Teal'c."

"Honoured."

Daniel nodded before turning back to his companions. We waited as the four travellers argued with each other.

_I need to learn that language_. Egeria muttered to me as she watched them gesturing at each other.

"Ok." Daniel finally said. "We figure that since we're stuck here and we know there will be a rebellion some time soon then we might as well be involved."

Egeria frowned. "Stuck here?"

"Short story; we're from the future and came back to find a bit of technology which could help us to fight the Goa'uld. Unfortunately the sand storm buried our ship and we're stuck here."

"The ship wouldn't happen to be invisible would it?"

Daniel blinked. "Yes."

"And the language you speak is one used in the future?"

"Yes."

Egeria smiled, having finally cleared up some of the things that had been confusing us. _I wonder how far in the future they are from. They seemed surprised to meet me._

_You make it sound like we aren't around then_. I said as I shivered slightly.

"Do you know if our rebellion will succeed?"

He paused. "Hopefully, yes, if our presence hasn't changed anything."

"Perhaps you being here is the reason it succeeds."

"Perhaps." He allowed with a small smile.

"I must return to the Palace. You must stay hidden. Ra would take a great interest in travellers who show up without any visible transport, speaking a new language. I do not know when we will meet next, I may not be able to get out of the palace for a while."

Daniel had a puzzled look on his face. "Can't you just walk out whenever you want; I mean you are a, well, Goa'uld."

"It would be too suspicious if I, as an unattached Queen, disappeared everyday. Ra would begin to suspect something."

"Oh, well then, bye, until we meet again."

Egeria nodded. "Good Fortune." She added as we left the tent.

We made our way back into the temple through a small side door, not wanting to alert anybody that we had been out.

"Egeria." An imperious voice stated from behind us as we turned onto the last corridor.

_So close_. I murmured internally.

"Mother." Egeria said, as she respectfully inclined her head.

"My daughter. We have decided that it is time you took a mate."

"I."

"Enough." Hathor commanded, her eyes flashing. "We have given you years to settle down, yet you still refuse to speak to the Lords. You **will** find a mate."

"As you command." Egeria said as she inwardly ran through our entire collection of curses.

"Yes, I do." Hathor said with a last glare before she whirled away and stalked off in a jangle of metal.

_We're doomed_.

I didn't disagree.

"Lady Egeria." A young slave whispered as we entered the kitchens, as we were not in the mood to eat with the court tonight. "Katep was wondering if you are alright, you have not visited for almost a month, he is growing worried."

"Tell him we are fine." Egeria replied as she picked some fruit off a platter. "I will be unable to speak with him for a while yet. Tell him to continue as he was, I will contact him when I am able."

The slave nodded. "Yes my lady."

Egeria picked up our food and made her way back to our suite, glaring at any Jaffa we encountered on the way.

_It isn't their fault they can't let us out. They are just following orders_.

_I know that. But I can't really go glare at Ra can I?_ She replied with a mental growl.

_I suppose not_. I allowed as she palmed open our door.

She stopped abruptly about five steps into the room. "Get out."

"Is that a way to say you love me?" The Goa'uld said from his position lounging on our couch.

"Out." Egeria repeated, putting our food down on a table.

"But Hathor said you might enjoy some company."

_Do you think anybody would notice if we accidentally shot him three times with a zat'nik'tel?_ I asked.

_Unfortunately_. Egeria said shortly as she glared at the intruder, who made no move to leave.

_What about Ra then? He was the one who announced to the entire court that we had decided to look for a mate. We can't even go to bathe without them following us_.

_Very tempting. If he didn't have so many guards..._ She trailed off as the Goa'uld came over and sat himself down and began to eat.

Egeria growled and stomped over to her closet. "Last warning Ba'al." She said pulling on our hand device. "Get out."

He raised an eyebrow before sauntering out with a handful of fruit. "No need to get angry." he said with a smirk as he disappeared into the corridor.

_And stay out_. I mentally added as the door slid shut.

_The arrogance_. Egeria said as she slumped into a chair.

"Nephthys, Ma'at." Egeria said as she flopped onto a pile of cushions beside her fellow Queens in one of the main feasting rooms in the palace.

"Egeria." Ma'at said with a tilt of her head as she looked up from working on a piece of papyrus.

"What did you say to Ba'al last night?" Nephthys inquired with a smirk. "He came in here cursing your name."

"He was just being his usual self." Egeria replied with a smile.

"Well." Ma'at began, abruptly changing the subject. "We think we have found you a mate."

"Oh." Egeria asked as she gave a mental sigh. _Not another suggestion_.

"He's over there." Ma'at said, pointing with the end of her quill. "The one with dark hair, wearing a blue tunic."

Egeria raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on 'Geria. You have to admit he is good looking."

"Ba'al is good looking."

Nephthys blinked. "Good point."

"Actually." Ma'at said. "The reason I suggested him is that he keeps refusing to become a consort. So I thought you might get along, given that neither of you want a mate."

_I wonder if we can do a deal. Tell everyone we are mated, we might get some peace then. _I joked.

"Go speak to him." Nephthys prodded. "You might actually like him."

"Fine." Egeria said with a disgruntled sigh as she got up and stalked across the hall. Knowing the other two would continue to pester her till she did as they wished.

Several of the Lords greeted us with exaggerated bows as we approached. We ignored them and stared at the only Goa'uld who had not bowed. "May I know your name?" Egeria asked, pointedly ignoring the others.

The Goa'uld raised an eyebrow. "Numa. You are Egeria?"

"I am." She said, turning away from the listening group and gesturing for Numa to walk with us. He followed after a slight hesitation.

"May I know why you wished to speak to me?" He enquired.

"Truthfully. Ma'at suggested I speak to you."

Both eyebrows rose.

"Ra is pressuring me to take a consort. Ma'at said you keep turning other Queens down so I decided I would be able to speak to you without you bowing every other word." She said in a rather annoyed tone.

Numa blinked then began to laugh. "In that case I assure you I will not bow to you."

Egeria smiled. "Indeed, it is rather hard to tell what people are saying when they are talking to your feet."

"Of course. You will excuse me; I have several orders from Ra which I must carry out. I will see you again?"

Egeria nodded. "It would be a pleasure." _Anything to keep Ba'al out of our room_. She added to me.

We wandered back over to Nephthys and Ma'at as he made his way out of the room.

Nephthys smirked at me as I sat down again. "Well?"

"What?" Egeria asked.

"Do you like him?"

"I only just met him. What about you?"

"I am still looking." Nephthys said as she flipped a braid over her shoulder. "However." She said with a devious look in Ma'at's direction. "Ma'at has an admirer."

"Oh?" Egeria asked as Ma'at threatened to pour the contents of her ink pot on Nephthys if she told.

"Thoth." Nephthys whispered in our ear as she dodged past us to get away from Ma'at.

"Thoth!" Egeria repeated with a snigger.

Ma'at simply picked up her ink pot again.

_Now might be a good time to leave_. I suggested. Egeria didn't argue as we both left the hall giggling.

"Diane?"

"Katep" I said, wondering what would be so urgent that he would risk coming to our rooms. Especially after I had told him that I was not allowed out of the palace without guards until I took a consort.

"It is Daniel's friends."

"What happened to them?" I asked. It had been two moon cycles since I met them. Due to Hathor's guards I had not been able to meet again.

"Ra must have begun to suspect something; they were captured with several others yesterday. Although we think he believes the rebellion has been orchestrated by Apophis since Teal'c bears his symbol."

I pulled a cloak around myself and gathered our hand device. "Come." Egeria said as she took control.

Katep followed as we strode out of the room towards Ra's audience chamber.

"Egeria." A soft voice said behind us as we slid into the chamber.

"Numa."

"Why are you here?" He asked with a frown.

"I." Egeria groped for an excuse which would not expose us as a member of the rebellion.

"You should not be here. It will not be pleasant."

"What?"

"Lord Ra has decided to have the execution now. You should not stay." Numa said guiding us out of the room. She managed to catch Katep's eyes and gave a small shake of her head.

'_Ge,_ I said as she allowed herself to be manoeuvred down the hall, _you can't just leave them._

_We don't exactly have a choice_. She answered, her mental voice pained.

"Numa?" Egeria asked as he pushed us into a well lit room.

"You are part aren't you?"

"Part?"

"Of the rebellion Ra discovered." He clarified, sinking into a chair. "Although, I never would have thought of using slaves to get rid of Ra."

"How do you figure that?" Egeria asked as she sat in a seat doing her best not to look tense.

"I have been watching you for the past moon cycle since we met. You need to be more careful." He leant forward and propped his head up with his hands. "I have seen slaves passing you notes. Why else would you suddenly take interest in some slaves which Ra deems unworthy unless they were yours?"

I felt Egeria swallow as she tried to think of some response.

Numa gave a slight smile. "I won't say anything, as long as Ra is your only target."

"And Hathor." Egeria said as she waited for Numa's reaction.

He nodded. "Do you want to stay and eat?" He asked as if he had not just confirmed we were plotting to kill the Supreme Lord.

"Very Well." Egeria said at last.

_Egeria, Egeria._ I said, mentally nudging my symbiote.

_What?_ She said rather sleepily.

_Egeria! What are we doing here?_ I asked.

_Sleeping. At least, I would be if you weren't shouting at me_. She grumbled.

_I noticed we are sleeping. But this isn't our bed_.

_Ah. I see your problem_. Egeria said as she looked around.

I growled. It wasn't my fault humans need more sleep so I don't remember how we got here.

She laughed at me. _Fine, nothing happened_.

I breathed a sigh of relief. _Good, I'm still not ready to think about lots of baby symbiotes_.

"Morning." Numa said as he poked his head in through the doorway. "You really should get dressed and come with me to the main hall."

_Intriguing_. Egeria said as she shrugged out of the clothing she had borrowed from Numa for the night.

_I wonder what's so important?_ I mused as Egeria found most of our clothing and borrowed one of Numa's shirts.

"I was meaning in your clothes not mine." He said as he looked us over.

Egeria grinned. "You didn't say I couldn't borrow them."

Numa returned the grin as he escorted us down the corridors.

_Something's happened_. I said as I saw yet another group of Jaffa huddled in a circle talking. _Even the slaves are grinning._

"Numa. What has happened? I haven't seen people this amused since Setesh came to stay and one of his guards stumbled and knocked him over in front of Ra."

"I don't know why, but Ra is banishing Hathor."

_Yes, yes, yes, yes. YES_. I said doing a mental dance.

"You jest."

"No."

"Oh yes." Egeria said and followed my example, doing a small dance. "This is the best day of my life."

"It would seem that Ra **is** your only target." He murmured as we entered the hall.

"Egeria." A voice shouted from across the room

Egeria pulled Numa over towards Nephthys and sunk onto a padded chair.

"Having fun?" She asked as she took in our clothing.

Nephthys laughed as Egeria stuck her tongue out at her.

_That wasn't very dignified_.

_Forget dignified, Hathor is gone_.

"So. What happened? What did Hathor do this time?"

"I have no idea." Nephthys said with feigned innocence.

Egeria frowned as Numa leaned over. "No idea at all?"

"Well." She gave a smirk. "You could say Hathor did nothing at all."

"What did **you** do?" Numa asked.

Nephthys lifted one eyebrow. "I can't give away all my secrets. Besides, do you really think I would admit to that, I don't want Ra mad at me."

_I'll be damned_. Egeria said incredulously. _I didn't think Nephthys joined in all these court games._

_I wonder what she did?_

"Egeria."

We froze reaching for the pad to open the final door. "Numa? How did you know it was us?" Egeria asked from underneath layers of robes.

"The Priestess look suits you." He said as he lifted the cowl to see our face. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere." Egeria said evasively.

"In that case, you won't mind if I join you, to go nowhere."

"You didn't answer my question."

"A Priestess left your room just before I tried to get in and found you weren't there. It was an easy assumption to make, that you were sneaking out of the Palace."

I felt Egeria sigh as she finally opened the door.

"So, where are we going?"

"Just wandering."

_Oh no_. I said as a Jaffa approached us.

"My Lord Numa, Lord Ra wishes to speak to you."

"Very well." He said giving us a nod before heading back to the Palace.

"Priestess." The Jaffa said, "Do you require an escort?"

"I will be fine." I answered, knowing Egeria's voice would be suspicious.

_That was close_. Egeria said to me as I gave her control again and we hurried down to the slaves quarters before any more Jaffa could speak to us.

Egeria wove her way between the tents with an ease born of practice and slipped into one near the center of the cluster.

"Priestess?" One of the gathered slaves queried as they all tensed.

"Egeria." Daniel said with a sigh of relief that was echoed around the group as we pushed our hood back. "You gave us a scare then." He added as several items were recovered from there hiding places and spread across a low table again.

"My apologies. This was the only way I could sneak out of the Palace."

"Why haven't you tried sneaking out before now?" Daniel asked with a puzzled look.

"Hathor was keeping to close a watch on me, but now she has been banished the Jaffa who followed her are being reassigned by Ra."

"Banished?" Daniel asked with a slight frown as if he had only just realised something.

"Across the seas of this world." Egeria confirmed.

"Hmmm."

"Hmmm? What is hmmm supposed to mean?"

"It's an expression the Tau'ri often use. It signifies deep thought or the realisation of something which you deem to be important...it's just a saying". He ended as Egeria raised an eyebrow at his rambling.

"And this other language you speak...that is what the Tau'ri now speak with, yes?"

"Well, some of us yes"

"Would you teach us that language?" Egeria asked at my mental prodding.

"I'm not sure. It might mess up the timeline." He frowned. "Then again, I always wondered how people on other planets spoke English. As it was formed after the Chappa'ai was buried."

We waited. "So?"

"Mmmm, yes, I'll teach you. If I don't the 'me' in the future may have a lot more trouble communicating."

I nodded at him as Katep stepped away from the table and moved to speak to me.

"We have been slowly collecting weapons from the armoury and gathering people to our cause." He began quietly.

"You have?" Egeria asked as she looked about the tent. "I thought Ra began to send patrols out since..."

"He has," Katep confirmed as he brushed a layer of sand of the floor to reveal a rug which he peeled back. "The children watch out for Jaffa while they are playing, they warn us if the patrols are coming. Go on down."

"I would have thought somebody would have noticed that weapons were going missing." Egeria said after a moment as she stared at the small armoury that had been created by the slaves.

Katep shrugged as he joined us at the bottom of the ladder. "Not that we know of. However we should slow our acquisition soon or somebody will notice."

_How do all the Goa'uld know my door code?_ Egeria mused as she noticed Numa occupying our favourite seat as she brushed sand off our clothing before we entered our room.

"What did Ra want?" She asked as she struggled out of the heavy robe.

"Apparently, somebody has been stealing weapons from the armoury. He wishes me to find the culprit."

"Indeed." Egeria said, turning away to hide the twitch of our lips as she fought not to laugh aloud.

"Diane. Diane. Danyeel sent me to find you." One of the children said as he came to a stop beside me, panting slightly.

"What has happened?" I asked as I followed the child. _It can't be our lessons; he said we have nearly mastered his language._

_Ra cannot have found out can he? We have been very discreet these past years since he first noticed the missing weapons.._

"Daniel? Wassup?" I asked using one of the Tau'ri phrases he had taught me as I entered the tent

"Another one who speaks English!" I blinked, realising why Daniel had called me.

"I have had almost five years to learn." I replied as I cast my eyes over the three newcomers. "Daniel from your time did not come with you?" I asked as I realised there was only the one I had known for the past five years present.

"He was got by a Gould thing." Jack said with a vague gesture at his neck.

"Goa'uld." I corrected at the mangled pronunciation. "Something went wrong." I added. Obviously if everything had gone as planned there would have been no need for them to come back again.

"Ra took the Chappa'ai with him." Daniel interrupted as Samantha looked about to give an explanation.

"That could be a slight problem." I allowed.

"Are you going to tell Numa about our plans? He is your mate."

"No, he isn't." I denied.

Daniel just gave me a long glance. "Really?" he drawled.

"We may not be able to trust him." Egeria said as I let her deal with the problem.

"I'm sure we can." Daniel said with a smirk.

"Is this a 'I know something you don't because I'm from the future' surety?"

"As I said, I think we can trust him."

"Daniel." Egeria growled.

He held up his hands. "Ok, according to history he must stay on Earth and would appear to be a good guy." He gave me a sly glance. "And your mate."

"Fine, I'll bring him down later and tell him then."

"Why did you say you'd brought me here again"

"To speak to a few friends of mine."

"Friends?" He asked doubtfully as we headed for the slave quarters.

"Have you ever spoken to any of them?"

"Well, no." he admitted. "Is this where you have been sneaking off to for the past few years?"

Egeria nodded.

"I take it the fact that I was always stopped from following you for one reason or another was deliberate?"

Egeria nodded again as she lifted the flap to the tent.

Numa stopped abruptly in the doorway, causing Egeria to give him a shove so we could enter.

"You." he said pointing towards Teal'c. "Are dead."

Teal'c slowly raised an eyebrow "Indeed." he replied in a monotone.

"Egeria?" He said turning to me with a bewildered look on his face.

"Yes." I replied as Egeria gave me control.

"What?" Numa stared at us.

"I don't believe we've ever been introduced, I'm Diane."

"You, you're."

"Egeria's host." I interrupted.

"But."

"Is he always this eloquent?" Jack asked in English as he watched the confused Goa'uld.

"What did he say?" Numa demanded.

"That you were taking this well."

"Anyway..." Daniel said in Goa'uld as he glared at Jack who held up his hands.

_Maybe you should explain it 'Ge_. I suggested as I let her take control of my body again.

"Sit, while I explain. It's rather complicated."

Numa glanced over at Teal'c. "Never." He said sarcastically.

"He comes from a future where Ra was driven off this world." Egeria said pointing at Daniel. "He left a message that would be found in the future saying what should have happened. However several things in the future were not the same as the message said they should be, so they." She pointed at the rest of SG1, "Came back to try to fix whatever we did wrong."

"Well that explains how they are here." He said as he seemed to regain some of his composure. "I wish to speak to you alone."

Egeria nodded as Katep hustled people out of his tent.

"How long?" He asked angrily. "How long have you been allowing your...host to speak."

"Since I was joined with her."

"She's a slave." He insisted. "How can you let her speak for you?"

"Have you ever tried speaking to your host?" Egeria said, trying a different tactic.

"No." He shuddered.

"So how do you know it's such a bad thing?"

He opened his mouth, and then snapped it shut again.

Egeria sighed. "Because Hathor told you it was a bad thing?"

Numa nodded slowly. "So how do I talk to it? Him?"

Egeria shrugged. "Diane spoke to me when we were first blended. Anyway, about this rebellion, Daniel said we should trust you."

Numa gave us a startled look. "How would he...oh, future."

"So, will you help us. The future would suggest that this is the winning side." I added.

"I'll stay ." he said with a smirk. "I quite like being alive."

"So what exactly are we doing?" Numa asked as we crouched at the base of a large statue.

"Samantha and Jack are getting their ship working. Daniel and Katep are getting the slaves together and handing out weapons. Then they will come here. Until then we are to make sure Ra remains inside his Palace until the Chappa'ai has been removed, then we can let him out. If he stays inside we will be fine, he can't see anything suspicious."

"Right." Numa said as he leaned against one of the giant paws of the statue. "Like his Chappa'ai being stolen."

Egeria nodded. "Or slaves with staff weapons."

"Oh no." Numa said as he stood up straight as a young slave raced across the sands towards us.

"Milady." She gasped as she entered the shadow of the Sphinx. "The Jaffa Commander has called to say there is a problem in the desert. I overheard him reporting, and Ra has decided to go see for himself."

"Daniel? Samantha? Jack?" Egeria asked into the small device Daniel had given to me, which he called a radio.

"Egeria?"

"What's happened out there? Ra has been summoned."

"Jack and Sam are having problems getting the cloaking device to work. Katep and I will deal with the Jaffa here. Just stop Ra from getting out."

"Just stop Ra. And how exactly are we meant to do that?" Numa asked as the slave girl raced off.

We glanced over at Numa and shrugged. "Keep firing at the entrance until the power runs out?" She asked as she raised a Zat'nik'tel.

"Why didn't I think of that?" He picked up his staff from its resting place and peered around the edge of one of the paws.

_That's a lot of Jaffa_. I commented with a mental gulp as Egeria joined Numa.

"Are you sure Daniel said we would both survive this?" Numa asked.

"Yes." Egeria said as she raised her Zat'nik'tel and fired at the formation of Jaffa.

_Yes_. I screamed as our fire took down two of the Jaffa before they altered their formation to protect Ra and escort him back towards the near safety of the palace.

Egeria gave a shriek and pulled back as a staff blast hit the sand near us. _I think they worked out where we are hiding_.

Numa continued to fire around the edge as Egeria cautiously poked her head out for another look.

_Stalemate._ She said as neither side dared to move from the relative safety of the area they occupied.

"See anything?" Numa asked as Egeria checked around the back of the statue.

"Nothing. We must have them all stuck at the front."

"Egeria." Numa called urgently as he too pulled back until he was firing his staff blindly from behind our cover. "Now would be a good time for that ship to appear."

"Daniel." Egeria screamed into the radio as she glanced around our rock shield.

"We're already coming. What's happening?"

"Lots of Jaffa are about to shoot us." Egeria said sarcastically. "Ra is trapped in the main Palace as we are blocking the route to his ship. We won't be here for long though."

"If I'm going to die." Numa said as he abandoned his staff weapon to take cover. "I'm going to do it in style."

"What do you..." Egeria's question trailed of as Numa wrapped his arms around us and silenced her with a kiss.

_Well, I suppose it is a good way to die_. Egeria said as she leant forward and returned it.

"Egeria, Numa, we... Not you as well?" Egeria pulled back and glared at Daniel. He raised his hands and backed out from our hiding place. "Fine, we'll keep Ra pinned down, you stay, do whatever you were doing." He departed under covering fire from the rest of the slaves before we returned our attention back to more important matters.

"You look happy." Daniel observed as I bounced into his tent.

"Numa agreed to be our mate."

"He has? Both of you?"

I nodded. "Both. He said he tried talking to his host. His name's Roma."

"That's good. Congratulations." Daniel called after us as I bounced out again and into next door.

"Samantha? Jack? Are you..." I blinked as I reversed out of their tent. "I'll come back later."

Egeria giggled in the back of my mind. _Looks like we aren't the only ones who are going to need a mating ceremony_.

"I thought Danny said that the gate had to be buried and covered." Jack said as he looked out over the plateau at the empty landing platforms and the Chappa'ai that was still standing.

"It will be, Daniel is overseeing the carving of what he called a coverstone."

"What about you? Won't you be trapped here?"

"We have several vessels that were left behind when Ra fled. Once the Chappa'ai has been covered we can use those to leave whenever we wish too."

"Samantha and I are taking the invisible ship thing and going travelling."

"Have fun." Egeria said as Jack grinned and bounced away towards the Chappa'ai.

'_Ge? Are we not meant to be meeting Numa?_ I asked as she stared over the empty landing platforms.

_Yes_. She said with a mental giggle. _We are_.


End file.
